


Marry A King, Be A Tease

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, You're Welcome, basically fluffy romance, i made this for you!, steamy sexy times, thorin being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all! A word of caution though, it’s a bit steamy <3<br/>Set: Post-BOFTA (where everybody lives!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry A King, Be A Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble I came up with while listening Talking Body by Tove Lo. That song is inspiration for all of this!   
> In all honesty though, this is the first of its kind and I don't know if I should make more like this. Dilemma, dilemma.
> 
> _I don't own The Hobbit, characters or you, hehe except for your actions ;)_

“(Y/n),” Thorin said from across the room, “Have you seen my sword?” 

Your wedding with Thorin was tomorrow and you were busy sorting through the finalised wedding invitations by the table. 

“In there.” you replied while pointing over to the wardrobe. Instantly, you had Thorin’s arms wrapped around your stomach and his head over your shoulder. You could feel his warm breath tickle the skin of your neck and closed your eyes.

“I wasn’t talking about that sword.” He whispered. 

You giggled and turned around in his arms to face him. Smiling you pressed your lips onto his and kissed him tantalisingly slow. Thorin hands clenched into the back of your shirt and you loved how desperate he was. One hand found its way into his dark hair while the other slid into his shirt. Still going slow, you heard a soft moan escape Thorin’s mouth. 

_Oh, how you savoured his helpless form._

You raised a leg to wrap around his waist and Thorin bucked his hips forward, pressing hard against you. Mimicking his movement, you also rocked your body in sync with his, grinding with Thorin against the table. Thorin started to kiss you more passionately and it started to break your resolve. Your plan to tease was taking a more adventurous turn, but Thorin was not taking control – at least not yet.

You forced the kiss to a very slow movement and bit his lower lip softly with a smile,

“Tomorrow.” You whispered against his parted lips. Thorin sighed somewhat impatiently and kissed the tip of your nose. 

“Very well.” he said and you removed your leg from his hip. Thorin took a step back and turned around to leave but you folded your arms with a frown.

“Thorin, give it back.” You told him. Thorin stopped in his tracks and turned back around with a sly smile,

“What, your heart? Because I’m not letting that go.” He answered but you only raised an eyebrow as you walked over to him.

“No, Thranduil’s wedding invitation.” You replied and pulled the golden envelope from the pocket in Thorin’s shirt with a smile, "Nice try."


End file.
